The Billywig and the Bite
by akiqueen
Summary: Shonen ai. If life was like a fairy tale, then Draco Malfoy would get the one he loved. He has given up all hope at winning it. But even he can't stop the rock from rolling when he admits to the world he is gay! HarryDraco


The Billywig and the Bite

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Draco Malfoy, who was hopelessly in love. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and unless fate smiled at him, he would stay loveless and lost…

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted to the students waiting to begin eating. "As you might have already noticed, Professor Sprout is out. She has gone away for the month to Belgium, where I am sure she is enjoying herself to the fullest extent. Taking her place will be Professor Johenson from Australia. I am sure that he will be able to provide a new learning experience for all of you. Now, enjoy the delicious food and good company!" Draco Malfoy frowned and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Good company my arse," he told himself.

"What was that, Draco? Are you admitting your undying love for me?" Pansy asked him, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco sent her a glare that could curdle milk ten times over. She pushed herself farther from him and looked at her plate of food. Her face turned green and she shoved the food away, obviously not hungry anymore.

Draco was paying a lot of attention to where he was going while walking to his Herbology class the next morning. He didn't want to crash into a student like that bumbling idiot H-Potter. He mentally reprimanded himself for the mistake. No one could know about his secret obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived, especially not Potter. Or his dorky little friends. _Who are dating, unlike you. You're supposed to be the Slytherin Sex God! You're supposed to be the one who had screwed over every girl in fifth year and over! _his mind screamed at him. "Shut up! I'm not the one who created these rumors! I'm gay!" he yelled at the class. Several seconds of silence passed. Draco realized, with growing horror, that it was too late to make a joke about it. Several girls fainted from shock. The rest bowed their heads in defeat. Weasley's head exploded and—wait. Was that a glint of amusement in Potter's eyes? Draco was surely seeing things. It was, and he reassured himself, the aftereffects of telling everyone your sexual orientation.

"Come in, come in! We don't have a lot of time thanks to Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Johenson yelled at them, handing them thick sweaters and hats. "Today we will be cutting off the stingers from Billywigs! Can anybody tell me what Billywigs are?" he called. Granger's hand shot up.

"Sir, a Billywig is an insect from Australia. It is treasured by its stinger, which is used as a potion ingredient. You have to be careful, though, because if stung, you will become giddy and levitate. That's why we should cover as much of our bodies as possible," she answered.

"Er… right. Ten points to Gryffindor. I'm going to assign you each into pairs, and you will each be given a jar of fresh Billywigs. Once you cut off the stingers, you must put them into a separate jar to preserve them. Otherwise, the air will decompse the stingers and render them useless in potions," the Professor stated. He then split everyone up. Draco's breathe hitched when the Professor read off, "Potter and Malfoy!"

Draco walked off to join Potter and their jars. His heart was beating rapidly, and he was sure that his forehead had broken into a sweat. But that could be blamed on wearing a woolen hat in the middle of the day. The two started crushing the little blue bugs and cutting off the stingers. "So you like blokes, huh?" Potter asked him, nearly causing Draco to cut his finger off.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Well… I want to know if there's someone you like," Potter continued while handing Draco another bug. Draco had no idea where this sudden spurt of courage was coming from. At the moment, he didn't really care. Potter and Draco were like magnets with opposite poles. They attracted each other, and when they met, nothing good could come out of it. Draco would always find some way to make it into a fight. It was all so he could get near the other boy. And here was opportunity knocking at the door. Draco was just a bit too absorbed in the other boy to hear it. _That's_ how lovesick he was. "Is it someone in this room?" Potter proceeded to ask. "Is it me?" he asked in an excited whisper. Draco watched as Potter's eyes shone. Did… Did Harry like him back?

"And what if it is you?" Draco asked him. Draco watched as Harry's entire body seemed to perk up and float a little.

"Oh dear! It seems like Mr. Potter was stung. Mr. Malfoy, could you take him to the infirmary?" the Professor shouted at them. Draco was brought back to the real world as he realized what had happened. Harry's feelings were fabricated; the bug had bit him. Draco never had, and never would have, any chance with the Golden Boy. Going through the entrance hall, Draco heard giggling coming from the boy in his arms.

"Did you like my acting?" Harry asked him, getting back onto solid ground. Draco just stared at him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I did that to get out of class, you know. I ate a Fizzing Whizbee while you were in a reverie," Harry said. He giggled a little more. Draco's face wasn't happy, though.

"So you used me to get out of class?" Draco asked him, his heart tearing. Harry stopped giggling. He gripped Draco's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"I've had a crush on you since _forever_. I didn't want to approach you until I knew that I had a chance with you. And there you went, shouting to the world that you were gay! It made me happy… It made me realize that it wasn't just a stupid crush, it was _love_. And then you practically stated that you liked me too! At least I think you said that. Because if it's not me, then—" Harry was cut off by Draco's mouth.

"It was you, Harry. I love you with my entire soul. Now stop talking before you make an idiot of yourself," Draco told him. Smiling, Harry leaned in to share another kiss. They did so, passionately, much to the amusement of the Hufflepuff onlookers.

And the two lived happily ever after.


End file.
